


Rain(fall)

by Grassy



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Yohji observes a pair of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain(fall)

**Author's Note:**

> …basically, I just wanted to write about an outsider observing Terazuma and Wakaba. So I did, using a character I thought I’d explore a bit, as well. *snuggles the lonely Yohji-kun*
> 
> Prompt: 023 - Lovers.

On those horribly muggy, dreadfully rainy days that Yohji was relegated to manning the shop alone (as a certain red-haired pain in the ass handled bookkeeping in the back), he had a tendency to be bored. Extremely bored. Unable to even keep occupied flirting with or observing the customers as there **were none** due to the increasingly worse conditions outside, he languished.

As the bell above the shop door rang and he called out the customary greeting, Yohji felt his luck increasing for the better. The small figure, whose chirpy response to his welcome belied her somewhat bedraggled appearance, shook a bit of the wetness from herself while closing the door.

Riotous, golden-brown curls - which, Yohji could tell from his own experience, were just a few notches down from outright frizz - tumbled free as she slid out of her rain cloak. A bit disappointed at the school uniform that was revealed (generic enough that his experienced eye couldn’t place the school), the cute face and bubbly air about her boded well for at least a few minutes of conversation.

“Is there anything I can help you with, ojou-san?” His smile, honest with a hint of playfulness drew a smile from his new companion.

With a tiny giggle, her smile shone even brighter. “If I buy something, can I get away from the rain for a while?”

“Well, I could never let such a beautiful lady drown in such horrible conditions.” He pulled another stool from the table he sat at and gestured her toward it. Within moments, they were laughing together like old friends catching up on their lives.

When the bell rang again sometime later, Yohji was torn between the possibility of more entertainment and annoyance of the interruption. As the man in the doorway shoved the hood of his raincoat away from his head, Yohji felt something within him (the killer he tried so hard to deny) stir. Hair black as night, while not odd on its own, was somewhat frightening when paired with red eyes and dark markings upon his face. Yohji didn’t want to know if the man’s ears were as pointed as they seemed at first glance.

The feeling of barely-restrained emotions of an alarming intensity paired with the aura of one who avoided physical contact with others reminded Yohji uncomfortably of the man doing battle with their finances back in the office.

“Hajime-chan!” Wakaba-chan, Yohji’s beautiful companion, seemed to almost glow with radiant happiness at the sight of the gloomy figure. “Did you get it? Ne? Ne?” At his nod, she squealed, mismatched eyes nearly closed in pleasure.

“…Kannuki?” Yohji found himself on the receiving end of a piercing red stare. (He refused to acknowledge the shudder that attempted to make its way down his spine. For all that the man freaked him out, the guy wasn’t a killer.)

“Hajime-chan, this is Yohji-san. He was nice enough to let me stay out of the rain.”

As the two spoke - she with effervescent happiness and he with cranky distraction - Yohji studied the two in silence. The way she giddily inspected the package wrapped securely against the rain. The way he softly blew a pink petal from her hair. The way he almost smiled as she enthusiastically showed off the bouquet of flowers she’d purchased. And as they bid him farewell and set off into the light drizzle of the waning downpour, Yohji realized something a bit odd.

Wakaba-chan and her Hajime-chan were quite obviously in love (to one who’d been there before and knew how to see it in others), but neither one had ever directly touched the other. The closest they’d come was when the red-eyed man had held up her hood while she shoved her increasingly frazzled hair up into it.

Yohji wondered why that was.


End file.
